Sealed
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan evil spirits, dimana kemampuan tersebut tersimpan di dalam mata mereka. Suatu hari, Hinata tanpa sengaja menyegel kekuatan Sasuke. Sayang, terlalu banyak orang jahat yang menginginkan mata lelaki itu, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus melindunginya./ Warning inside/ SasuHina/ Multichapter.
1. 1 - A Hit

**#1 - _A Hit_**

Malam itu sepi dan gelap. Cahaya rembulan ditutupi oleh awan hitam. Gemuruh terdengar di seluruh penjuru Kota Konoha, menandakan tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam berjalan sendirian, kedua tangan di dalam kantong celana dan telinga ditutupi earphone. Tatapan lelaki muda itu kosong dan mengarah lurus kedepan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas apapun itu bisa membuatnya tidak menyadari situasi yang ada disekitarnya.

"Uchiha-san!" pekikan seorang gadis terdengar memenuhi jalan setapak taman yang sedang dilewati oleh si lelaki muda. Lelaki itu tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan, jelas sekali tidak mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, awas!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar, namun sayang lelaki muda yang dipanggil Sasuke Uchiha itu terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang dia dengar ataupun pikirkan, sehingga lagi-lagi ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan tersebut.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau melaju secepat kilat dari arah belakang si lelaki muda. Cahaya tersebut sangat cepat, membuat semua hal yang ia lewati terbang maupun melambai ke arah sebaliknya.

Lelaki itu baru berhenti begitu ia merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dari arah belakang, membuatnya menoleh. Sayang sekali, ia terlambat. Cahaya itu menabraknya –membuatnya terdorong menabrak pohon yang ada dihadapannya.

Hal yang terakhir Sasuke ingat selain kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya terasa remuk adalah seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut. Sasuke tidak mendengar apapun yang gadis itu katakan –well, ia membuka mulutnya, pastilah ia mengucapkan sesuatu, kan? Kesadarannya menghilang tak lama kemudian.

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sealed © saya

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Fantasy

Warning:

AU, Typos yang tidak disengaja, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Hal pertama yang Sasuke ingat begitu ia terbangun adalah rasa sakit yang sangat parah, seakan-akan tubuhnya baru saja ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia juga merasa sangat berat, seolah-olah saat ini sebuah batu besar sedang menghimpitnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang memegang tangannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"I…bu?" ujarnya pelan, walaupun kata-kata yang keluar terdengar seperti rintihan.

"Sasuke!" pekik Mikoto. Ekspresi khawatir itu berubah menjadi ekspresi lega. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke lembut. "Akhirnya kamu bangun, nak. Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Ugh… _Bad_ ," jawab Sasuke sembari meringis, masih merasakan sakit pada setiap titik di tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja," gumam Mikoto. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Rasanya pasti sangat sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi?" sesakit-sakitnya tubuh Sasuke, tentu ia penasaran dengan apa yang ia alami. Sebelum hilang kesadaran, ia ingat cahaya hijau mengenai tubuhnya. Ah, ya dan juga seorang perempuan dengan surai indigo. Perempuan itu memiliki mata lavender pucat –ow, seorang Hyuuga?

" _Well_ …" Mikoto tampak mengalihkan pandangannya. Wanita itu baru akan membuka kembali mulutnya begitu pintu ruangan terbuka. Fugaku Uchiha masuk ke dalam, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Fugaku!" sebut Mikoto. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan menuju suaminya. "Bagaimana?"

Fugaku menggeleng. "Itu mantra yang sangat kuat. Butuh waktu paling cepat dua bulan hingga efeknya mulai melemah."

"Dua bulan… tidak begitu buruk, bukan? Bukan berarti kekuatannya akan hilang selamanya?" ujar Mikoto penuh harapan.

Fugaku menghela napas. "Dua bulan merupakan waktu paling cepat untuk efeknya mulai berkurang… tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan efeknya benar-benar hilang. Pada beberapa kejadian efeknya bahkan tidak pernah hilang. Itu adalah mantra segel terkuat, kau tahu?"

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Mikoto tidak percaya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke setengah kesal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, sementara kedua orang tuanya membicarakannya seolah ia tidak ada di dalam ruangan.

" _He's awake already?_ " ujar Fugaku kaget. " _It's a good start, then_."

Fugaku melangkah kearah tempat anak bungsunya berbaring. " _You lose your power, son._ "

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _My power_?

Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang sangat dikenal sebagai pemegang bisnis yang kuat, tidak hanya di Konoha namun juga di seluruh Jepang. _Little that normal people know_ , bahwa keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga biasa. Seorang Uchiha dilahirkan dengan kekuatan pada matanya. Mata tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan _evil spirits_. Kekuatan itu diturunkan semenjak dahulu kala, membuat keluarga Uchiha menjadi sangat terkenal baik dikalangan _shaman_ maupun makhluk halus. Di gedung Uchiha corp. terdapat sebuat departemen rahasia yang mengurus hal-hal yang menyangkut 'kekuatan' alami keluarga Uchiha. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Uchiha corp. merupakan perusahaan bisnis dan _exorcist_ yang sangat terkenal.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke pendek, tidak tahu harus merespon dengan cara apa. _Well, he never thought that it's a good power, anyway._ " _It's that a bad thing or a good thing?_ "

" _A bad thing, son_ ," jawab Fugaku, ekspresinya mengeras. Fugaku tahu Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai kemampuan yang ia miliki, namun jelas hal ini bukanlah hal yang baik. "Kekuatanmu disegel, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya selama beberapa saat."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya –keputusan yang ia sesali, karena tubuhnya langsung kembali terasa sakit. "Aku bahkan nyaris tidak pernah menggunakannya. _What's the difference_?" benar saja. Hidup sebagai mahasiswa biasa pada lingkungan yang biasa membuat Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuan spesialnya. Makhluk halus yang ia temui di kampus tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain. Ia juga tidak pernah berpapasan dengan _evil spirits_. Lantas apa bedanya ia punya kemampuan dengan tidak?

Fugaku menghela napas. "Kekuatanmu hanya disegel, bukan hilang. Kekuatan itu tersimpan di matamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan itu. Apabila kabar bahwa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu ini tersebar luas, maka matamu akan diincar oleh banyak orang."

Sasuke terdiam. Benar, ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya kekuatannya. Ia hanya pernah menggunakan kekuatan itu karena dipaksa oleh kakak dan ayahnya, itupun hanya pada saat latihan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Sasuke tenang –well, walaupun ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, ia masih bisa bela diri.

Fugaku menarik napas dan melepaskannya pelan. " _Nothing_."

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar jawaban ayahnya. " _Nothing?_ "

"Ya, tidak ada. Mantra yang mengenaimu kemarin adalah mantra segel terkuat. Hingga saat ini belum ditemukan mantra lain yang dapat menghilangkan efek dari mantra tersebut," jelas Fugaku. " _For now, just stay quiet_. Jangan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun. _You will be fine as long as nobody knows_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya, membuatnya nyaris saja tertidur kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan sesuatu yang mengganggunya semenjak ia terbangun. "Oh, ya. Siapa yang menggunakan mantra itu? Aku ingat seorang perempuan… tapi aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana wajahnya."

"Hmm, _you know her_ ," jawab Fugaku. "Kau satu jurusan dengannya, bukan? Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke menghela napas. _That_ Hinata? Gadis itu bahkan satu kelas dengannya di semester ini. _Damn_ , Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sangat ceroboh, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu _seceroboh_ ini.

Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka juga memiliki kemampuan yang berasal dari mata mereka dan mampu melawan _evil spirits_. Bedanya adalah, mereka lebih menekankan kemampuan segel dibandingkan menyerang. Kemampuan untuk menyegel itu adalah kelebihan utama mereka. Bisa dibilang, Hyuuga menyerang dari dalam, sementara Uchiha menyerang dari luar.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak bisa menghilangkan nada khawatir didalam pertanyaan tersebut. Fugaku nyaris saja menyeringai, kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan _image_ kaku yang selalu ia pegang didepan kedua anaknya.

"Hmm, setelah membawamu kesini, ayahnya datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia pasti sudah berada ke distrik Hyuuga sekarang. _It's almost midnight, anyway._ "

Sasuke menghela napas. Gadis itu pasti dimarahi habis-habisan. Dan juga, ia ingat berjalan di taman Konoha pukul setengah satu malam. Jangan bilang ia sudah tidur nyaris 24 jam? " _Damn_ , sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

" _Languange,_ Sasuke," ujar Fugaku, _glaring daggers to his son_. "Seharian."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan suami dan anaknya akhirnya membuka suara. "Tubuhmu pasti sangat sakit dan terasa berat. Itu semua efek dari segel yang kau dapatkan. Biasanya orang yang terkena mantra ini tidak akan sadar hingga beberapa hari. Perkembanganmu cukup cepat, Sasuke. Mungkin kekuatanmu juga akan kembali dengan lebih cepat!"

" _Right, Mom_." Jawab Sasuke setengah hati. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Tidak perlu tunggu lama hingga kesadarannya kembali hilang dan berpindah ke dunia mimpi.

" _Well, did you see that? He likes Hiashi's oldest daughter_ ," ujar Mikoto dengan senyuman lebar.

" _So what?_ " balas Fugaku sembari mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula anak kita sedang berada di dalam bahaya sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau malah memikirkan hal itu?"

Mikoto mencibir. "Aku lihat kau nyaris menyeringai tadi, Fugaku Uchiha. _You're excited, right?_ "

" _I'm not,_ " ujar Fugaku tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

"Huh, kau tidak bisa membohongiku," Mikoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah menuju pintu. " _Anyway,_ Hiashi Hyuuga akan datang besok pagi."

"Oh, ya? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Tentu saja untuk membereskan masalah ini, Mikoto," jawab Fugaku, tidak percaya bagaimana istrinya bisa mempertanyakan hal yang sanagt jelas itu.

"Ah, ya, benar juga," wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan. Ia turut bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti Fugaku dari belakang.

" _You think he will makes Hinata pay for this?_ " ujar Mikoto.

" _You know how Hiashi is. Of course he will."_

Senyuman Mikoto melebar. " _God, I'm so excited_."

"Mikoto!" ujar Fugaku memperingatkan. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu malah senang dengan keadaan ini? Well, walaupun sebenarnya Fugaku sendiri tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya sendiri.

 _It really is going to be exciting_.

To be continued

HALO READERKU SAYANG

Duh gatel banget pengen nulis SasuHina. Terus tiba-tiba saya dapet ide jadinya begini deh hihi

Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfic fantasi dan MULTICHAPTER! (drum rollssss)

I love writing Mikoto-Fugaku yang sangat mendukung hubungan SasuHina XD

Anyway saya gabisa janji buat update tiap minggu, tapi bakal sangat saya usahakan! :') Ini gabakal jadi cerita dengan berpuluh chapter sih sepertinya. Paling cuma 10 or less hehe.

Semoga kalian suka ya!

Read and review please :D


	2. 2 - A Short Talk

**#2 –** ** _A Short Talk_**

Sasuke Uchiha terbangun, mendapati cahaya matahari pagi menyerang pandangannya. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menutupi matanya, menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi malam. Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah jam dinding. Pukul delapan pagi.

Ia baru saja hendak berdiri ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ayah serta ibunya masuk, keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bisa bangkit?" ujar Fugaku tenang –yeah, walau berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi khawatir yang ada di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ayah dan ibunya yang berada di dalam ruangan. Hiashi Hyuuga memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan raut seolah-olah ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Dibalik kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berdiri Hinata Hyuuga, _yeah_ teman satu kampusnya dan juga gadis yang tidak sengaja menyegel kekuatannya sehari yang lalu, dengan gelagat penuh kegelisahan dan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Saya benar-benar memohon maaf atas tindakan ceroboh Hinata," ujar lelaki berwajah serius itu. "Sudah saya pastikan bahwa ia tidak akan mengulangi tindakan memalukan ini," sambungnya, sembari menunduk singkat dan diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

Well… Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, membuatnya ikut menunduk – _out of respect, of course._ Walaupun ia tidak begitu menyukai lelaki dihadapannya, lelaki ini tetaplah orang yang lebih tua, bukan?

"Hiashi-san, tidak perlu begitu formal!" ujar Mikoto, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Sasuke tidak akan mati hanya karena kekuatannya disegel. Lagipula kekuatannya lama-kelamaan akan kembali, bukan?"

Hiashi mengangguk –tentu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Benar. Tapi tetap saja hal ini berbahaya, karena ia jadi tidak bisa melindungi diri dari musuh selama beberapa waktu," ujarnya. "Semua karena Hinata yang sangat ceroboh."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "M-maafkan saya," ujarnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

" _It's alright, Hinata. Don't beat yourself too much_ ," sebut Mikoto dengan senyuman. " _Now! Let's leave our children alone_. Adanya kita disini hanya akan membuat mereka canggung, _right_?"

Fugaku hanya menganggu singkat, sebelum setengah menarik Hiashi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Hiashi, walaupun menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, tidak dapat melawan Fugaku yang menariknya dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di dalam ruangan.

Keheningan meliputi mereka selama beberapa detik, hingga Sasuke sadar bahwa ia harus membawa gadis yang satu ruangan dengannya ini kembali kepada kenyataan.

" _So?_ " satu kata dari Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke melihat rasa bersalah di dalam sana. Ia menghela napas.

" _Come here,_ " perintahnya. Hinata melangkah mendekat. Sasuke mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk menarik kursi hingga ke samping tempat tidur. Kini mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi kenapa kau mengeluarkan mantra segel di taman pada jam setengah satu pagi? _And the strongest spell, on top of that?_ "

Hinata menghela napasnya. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan berbasa-basi. Hinata sudah mengenal Sasuke semenjak mereka masih sangat kecil, dikarenakan keluarga mereka yang sangat dekat (well, mengingat mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa). Lagipula, lelaki ini sangat terkenal dengan sifatnya yang benar-benar _to the point_.

"W-well." _Damn the stutter!_ Hinata sudah tidak lagi terbata saat berbicara, namun kebiasaan lama itu akan kembali begitu ia berbohong atau merasa gugup. _Knowing how observant the guy in front of her,_ Hinata tahu Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun, namun tatapan matanya membuat Hinata sadar bahwa lelaki itu sedang memperingatinya untuk menceritakan segalanya dengan jujur.

"Malam itu aku mengejar _evil spirit_ ," ujar Hinata, setelah beberapa kali mengatur napasnya. "A-aku berusaha menyegel roh itu. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyingkir, namun kau tidak mendengarku."

"Yeah… _that's my fault_ ," gumam Sasuke pelan. Malam itu ia berjalan di taman sendirian pada pukul setengah satu malam karena ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa sangka jalan-jalan yang awalnya bertujuan untuk mendinginkan kepala malah berakhir seperti ini? "Jadi maksudmu kau berusaha menyegel roh itu dengan mantra segel tapi mahkluk itu berhasil menghindarinya?"

"Ya, s-seperti itu."

"Biasanya hanya roh berbahaya yang mampu bergerak dengan cepat," ujar Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Apabila roh jahat itu berbahaya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak merasakan auranya sama sekali? "Tapi bukankah aneh? Kalau roh itu begitu berbahaya, aku pasti bisa merasakannya."

" _Y_ - _you are spacing out,"_ balas Hinata.

" _No._ Kemampuanku menyadari roh berada di alam bawah sadar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan roh jahat yang berbahaya disaat sedang tidur," jelas Sasuke. "Hinata kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat – _well_ , terlalu cepat.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. " _Now, you really are hiding something_. _What is it_?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata, masih tidak mampu menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya.

"Hinata, _look at me_ ," sebut Sasuke –perintah Sasuke. "Dan berapa kali harus kuingatkan untuk tidak memanggilku Uchiha-san? Kau membuatku merasa tua."

Keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata memang dekat semenjak dahulu kala dan mengingat bahwa keluarga mereka sama-sama memiliki perusahaan besar, tak jarang Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata di pesta perusahaan. Gadis itu sudah sangat baik dan sopan bahkan semenjak masih kecil. Sasuke ingat bagaimana ibunya selalu membicarakan bahwa ia menginginkan anak perempuan dan betapa bahagianya ia jika Hinata menjadi anaknya. _Girls_.

Mikoto dan Hinata memang cukup dekat. Mungkin memang salah satu faktornya adalah karena Mikoto selalu mengejar dan menempel pada Hinata setiap kali mereka bertemu di acara apapun. Walau begitu, Hinata sangat canggung apabila berada di dekat Sasuke. Gadis itupun memang semenjak kecil memanggilnya Uchiha-san. Terkadang Sasuke bingung Uchiha mana yang gadis itu panggil.

" _R-right_. _Sorry_ ," Hinata memejamkan matanya, sebelum menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. Sekarang dengan _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam, ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan. "Tapi Sasuke-san… kau belum boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun, oke? K-kau harus berjanji."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _Now that's become suspicious_. Tidak ingin terlalu memperpanjang pembicaraan, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke," Hinata menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup. "S-sebenarnya aku tidak mengejar roh jahat di malam itu. Aku _dikejar_ roh jahat."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kupikir roh itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan roh yang selama ini sering kuhadapi, namun ternyata aku salah. Roh itu sangat lincah dan kuat. Sebenarnya aku beberapa kali _miss_ dalam melancarkan mantra, namun malam itu sangat sepi dan di taman Konoha sangat banyak pohon, jadi awalnya tidak ada masalah. T-tapi tiba-tiba ia berjalan melewati Sasuke-san, dan aku terlanjur melemparkan mantra selanjutnya. Jadi begitulah, mantraku tanpa sengaja mengenai Sasuke-san."

"…Baiklah," Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa kau menemukan alasan mengapa roh itu sangat kuat?"

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat. "A-ada seseorang disana."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. _Ada seseorang?_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin… Aku melihat selintas bayangan, tapi ketika aku menoleh, aku tidak melihat apapun. Ditambah lagi, malam itu sangat gelap. Roh itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku jadi aku tidak sempat menyelidiki lebih lanjut," ujar Hinata sembari memainkan ujung bajunya –hal yang biasa ia lakukan bila gugup.

"Sangat masuk akal jika aku tidak menyadari keberadaan roh itu apabila seseorang menyembunyikan auranya," gumam Sasuke.

" _That's possible…_ " Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke menatap Hinata serius. "Apabila roh itu dikendalikan oleh orang lain maka ini bukan masalah roh jahat biasa."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Dan kau ingin menyembunyikan hal ini?" ujar Sasuke tidak percaya. Orang itu bisa saja orang jahat yang menginginkan mata gadis ini!

"B-bukan begitu," Hinata menelan ludahnya. Lelaki dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tajam! Apabila tatapan bisa melukai, Hinata yakin ia sudah berdarah sekarang. "Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat."

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya," balas Sasuke, masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan yang dipilih oleh Hinata.

"A-aku tahu. Aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut soal ini, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar yakin. Lagipula, Sasuke-san, kau sudah berjanji!"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Apapun yang kau hadapi malam itu bisa saja berbahaya. _I have to tell someone about this. At least my family._ "

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang masuk akal. Roh ataupun itu bisa saja benar-benar berbahaya. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin ia bisa membantu Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri pun akan kesulitan apabila mencari informasi sendirian.

"Baiklah. T-tapi jangan sampai ayahku tahu," jawab Hinata, masih memainkan ujung bajunya. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Kebiasaan gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Apa sih yang membuat Hinata begitu gugup berada disebelahnya?

" _Stop it_ ," tanpa sadar, (Sasuke terlalu _overwhelmed_ dengan gestur Hinata) lelaki itu menggengam kedua tangan Hinata, menghentikan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang jemari Hinata buat. "Kau harus memperbaiki kebiasaanmu."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah tanpa aba-aba. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke pelan, sebelum mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. " _R-right, thank you for the advice!_ K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujarnya gugup. " _G-get well really soon,_ Sasuke-san. Aku akan segera menghubungimu bila menemukan informasi tentang o-orang itu," sambung Hinata cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. " _Alright_. _Just be careful_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum secepat kilat keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tak lama, pintu kamar Sasuke pun tertutup. Kening Sasuke masih berkerut heran. _Ada apa dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba gugup seperti itu?_

Pintu itu tidak tertutup dalam waktu lama. Beberapa saat setelah Hinata keluar, seseorang memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan heboh –sangat heboh.

" _Foolish Brother!_ "

 _God, really?_ Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh untuk bisa mengetahui siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke pendek. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menarik selimutnya dan mulai berbaring. Apapun lebih baik dibandingkan mendengarkan celotehan Itachi Uchiha.

"Tsk tsk, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan melihatmu terbaring lemah begini di atas tempat tidur," ujar Itachi dengan seringai. Huh, _look at that! His brother really love to tease_.

" _Anyway_ , ada apa dengan Hinata-chan? Wajahnya benar-benar merah ketika kami berpapasan di depan pintu. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mencari kesempatan disaat seperti ini, Sasuke," ujar Itachi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan-" Sasuke tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya, geram dengan kesimpulan sepihak yang Itachi ambil. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menghela napas, berusaha menahan dirinya. " _It's not like that._ Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

" _What, you didn't hold her hand or something, right?"_ Itachi tertawa, menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya Hinata tempati.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terakhir, untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata yang sangat mengganggunya itu ia hanya menggenggam- _oh, damn! Did he just held her hand?!_

" _Damn, I don't even realize that,_ " bisik Sasuke pelan, menyesali perbuatan impulsif yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Apa?" sahut Itachi, tidak begitu mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, malas menjawab. Itachi hanya akan menertawakannya lagi, _so what's the point?_ " _Anyway,_ Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sekarang, huh?" ujar Itachi, menatap adiknya dari sebelah tempat tidur. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Sasuke. Dengan kondisi begini, akan sangat mudah bagi orang yang menginginkan matamu untuk mendapatkannya."

Mendengar kata itu, Sasuke kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia menatap saudara lelakinya itu dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau tahu siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Hm?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Whoa, _what's with the sudden interest?_ Selama ini kau selalu mengabaikanku setiap aku membicarakan topik ini."

" _Well,_ untuk bisa berhati-hati, bukankah aku harus tahu siapa mereka?"

"Hmm," Itachi bergumam pelan, tampak berpikir keras. "Ada cukup banyak kelompok, tapi yang paling berbahaya bernama Akatsuki."

 _Akatsuki?_

000

Hinata memasuki ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha dan menemukan ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Pembicaraan itu terhenti tepat ketika Hinata muncul di lorong. Hinata menghentikan gerakannya, merasa bahwa kedatangannya tidak diharapkan.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kemarilah, Hinata," ujarnya dengan gestur tangan yang meminta Hinata untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata mendekati ibu Sasuke dengan langkah ragu. Gadis itu duduk disamping Makoto, masih kesulitan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suasana di ruangan itu sangat mencekam. Tidak ada yang berbicara semenjak Hinata duduk. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada raut wajah yang menyenangkan di tempat itu. Tubuh Fugaku Uchiha menyandar di punggung kursi dengan rileks, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Walaupun Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum, tetap saja Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibaliknya. Jangan tanyakan Hiashi Hyuuga, karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki paruh baya itu kini sudah seperti es di kutub utara –dingin dan keras. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa berada satu ruangan dengan Sasuke menjadi jauh lebih baik dibandingan saat ini.

"Hinata," Hiashi membuka mulut pertama kali, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata kepadanya. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, namun Hinata tahu bahwa intonasi yang Hiashi gunakan menyuruh ia untuk memperhatikannya. "Kau akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa minggu."

Oh, ayahnya menyuruh Hinata untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha selama _… Wait, what?_

" _Dad?_ " ujar Hinata singkat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" _You heard me_ ," balas Hiashi. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Fugaku, _once again sorry for the inconvenience_."

Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

" _That's alright!_ Hinata, _you are welcome to stay here anytime_ ," ujar Mikoto, memotong kecanggungan yang ada diantara mereka. Hinata masih belum sanggup berkata-kata. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk didepan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tanpa henti.

Setelah berpamitan, Hinata dan Hiashi memasuki mobil milik keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang. Suasana di mobil tidak kalah canggung dengan suasana di ruang tengah beberapa saat yang lalu. Hiashi Hyuuga duduk dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada dan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Ayah, kenapa?" tanya Hinata, berusaha untuk memahami perkataan ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hiashi melirik putrinya. "Bukankah kau harus bertanggung jawab?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. _Bertanggung jawab?_

"Kau menyegel kekuatannya, Hinata. Lelaki itu tidak akan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri hingga segelnya melemah. Bukankah kau harus melindunginya hingga saat itu tiba?" ujar Hiashi. " _You are the one who cause the mess, anyway._ "

Hinata terdiam. Ah, begitu? " _W-well, you are right,"_ jawab Hinata. Ayahnya tidak salah, namun ada satu hal yang masih belum dapat ia mengerti. "Tapi kenapa aku harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha?"

"Kau akan kesulitan bila ia membutuhkanmu ketika kau sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga. _This is easier for the both of you_."

Hinata menatap ayahnya. _That makes sense_ , akan tetapi Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Hinata tahu Sasuke sangat kuat bahkan tanpa kekuatannya. Dan lagi, kedua orang tua serta kakak laki-laki Sasuke bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan Hinata. Gadis itu masih merasakan keanehan dalam keputusan Hiashi, namun memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut bertanya.

Perjalanan mereka tetap berlanjut canggung (well, walaupun mereka memang canggung terhadap satu sama lain). Hinata hanya diam sembari menatap keluar jendela. Hiashi Hyuuga melirik anak perempuannya singkat sebelum menghela napas pelan.

 _Apa yang tidak Hinata tahu tidak akan menyakitinya, kan?_

To be continued

Hello dear reader!

Maaf banget ya saya gabisa update lebih awal di minggu ini :')

First of all, thanks to _shareena, asasi,_ _dan satu guest (_ yang saya gatau namanya hehe) karena sudah memberikan review! :) Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan kasih favorit hihi hugs and kisses buat kalian.

 **Quick QnA!**

 **Kenapa ortu Sasuke sangat delighted di eps 1?** Simple, because they love Hinata! Mereka tetep khawatir kok, sama Sasuke. So don't worry pals, Sasuke grew up with full of love from his family here.

 **Sasuke sebelumnya udah suka belum sama Hinata?** Ow, ow, sorry but no spoiler! Kalian bakal tahu kok dengan berjalannya cerita :D

Anyway dicerita ini bakalan ada sedikit misteri dan mungkin di later chapter bakal ada some kind of suspense –but again, don't worry! I love fluffies, jadi saya bakal tetep bikin kisah yang bisa dinikmati dengan tenang hehe.

Terakhir, Makasih juga buat yang udah baca! :D

Follow, fav and review please, Thank you!


End file.
